In 2013, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) formed the IEEE 802.11 high efficiency wireless local area network (WLAN) (HEW) study group in order to enhance the efficiency and performance of WLAN deployments. The HEW study group is considering the improvement of spectrum efficiency to enhance the system throughput/area in high density scenarios of access points (APs) and/or stations (STAs). However, legacy devices may not be able to utilize the new features. Therefore, it may be desirable to have systems and methods for allowing both legacy devices and HEW compliant devices to both communicate in the same wireless network.